Freckled Titan
by RavenTheFallen
Summary: Marco comes to in the wreckage of Wall Maria. Why wasn't he in Wall Rose with his friends? Apparently Marco is a titan, and when he's captured by Hange and recognized by Eren Jean get's another chance to tell his best friend what he's really feeling. Too bad he's a coward and this might take a while. Jean/Marco Eren/Armin Levi/Erwin


Marco had waken up, or rather come out of a haze, standing in the wreckage of Wall Maria. At first, Marco didn't realize he wasn't in the destroyed remains of the Trost district, but that's because he was too busy freaking out. Why was our sweet "Freckled Jesus" having a panic attack?

Titans.

Simple, right? Wrong. Marco was freaking out because not only was he surrounded by titans, but he _was _a titan. Marco, who was trying to call for help, was roaring loud enough to attract every titan within a thirty mile radius.

Marco only noticed this when small titan bit into the back of his thy. Marco didn't have time to think about it, though, because they were swarming him and his natural instinct was to run as fast as he could as far as he could.

The cutely freckled titan found himself standing at Wall Rose. He walked along the wall, checking for the hole the colossal titan had made. Marco was worried that it wasn't sealed.

_"What if the titans got everyone?"_ Marco thought. _"What if Jean didn't make it?"_ Marco didn't think he could take it if his best friend was gone.

_"But, then...wasn't I supposed to_ _be...__**gone**__?"_ While the corpse that Jean had found wasn't Marco, he surely had been eaten by a titan. Marco, of course, didn't know about Eren or the fact Jean thought he'd found his corpse. He did know he was titan food not too long ago, though, and he knew he shouldn't be walking around. Especially not _as_ a titan.

Marco shook his head, snorting. He shouldn't bother with that right now. For gods sake, he was a _titan._ At the moment, that was more important than why he was alive.

Suddenly the curious giant stopped in his tracks, his path being obstructed by a smiling girl in goggles. "Hey there big guy, I'm not gonna hurt you~"

He didn't have time to react before he heard cannons. Metal stakes pierced his skin, ropes tightening around his body. He howled in pain, throwing his head back and swinging his body in protest. The ropes pulled him to the ground where the girl was at eye level.

"Hey, don't panic or Heichou's gonna kill you."she chimed happily, as if she were offering tea. Needless to say, Marco tried to stay as still as possible.

Once they had wheeled him to the titan keeping area and had made sure he couldn't get away Marco was inspected by the strange girl in the goggles.

"Aww! He has freckles! I've never seen that on titans before!" The short dark haired man that Marco had been threatened with earlier sighed. "Shitty glasses, your standing too close, that thing's going to kill you." She shook her head. "Marco won't hurt me, will you big guy?"

"You named it already?"he asked, sounding incredibly tired. "Uh-huh, he looked like a Marco." A weird noise echoed from the titan's throat.

"Levi-Heichou? Are you here?"a familiar voice called out. "Over by the new titan Jaeger." Marco's head napped over to where Eren was now standing. Their eyes locked.

Another strange noise left Marco's throat. "M-Marco!?"Eren manged to choke out, shaking in fear. "How'd you know his name...?"Hange mumbled, watching the exchange in wonder. "Hey! Eren? What's going on?"Levi asked firmly.

"M-my friend Marco, they...they told me he was dead!" Eren moved forward to touch Marco's face, trying to figure out if it was truly his freckled friend. Levi caught his arm. "Are you crazy?" "It's Marco, he wouldn't hurt me...would you?"Eren looked at Marco expectantly. "The voiceless titan shook his head. _"I'd never harm you, I'm just happy you're alive. Armin said we'd lost you..."_

"It's Marco."Eren said definitively. "He reacted!"Hange cheered. "If this really is your friend then he must be like _you._ We need to cut him out." "B-but...what if..." "We don't have much of a choice." Eren looked down, his stomach churning. "You can do it, if that's what you want." "No, you should do it Heichou, if he is in there, it'll be safer for him if you do it."

Levi readied his weapons as Eren explained things to Marco, petting his nose to comfort him. "Ready?"Levi asked, hoping to get this over with soon. "Yeah..."

Marco watched "Levi" disappear behind him using his 3d maneuver gear. Marco tried to keep his eyes on Eren and the girl, who were both petting his nose. He felt his consciousness waver, his vision blur, and heat shoot through his body.

Marco gasped, falling to the ground. "Are you okay freckles?" Marco looked up, unsure of himself. Eren ran over, looking worried. "Marco!?" "Y-yeah?"Marco managed, his voice slightly raw. Eren smiled, helping Marco up.

"So...what's going on? What...am I?" "Titan shifter. It's what I am too. Best I can tell, bad injuries or biting your hand will turn you back into your titan form." Marco nodded.

"So...is everyone...?" "You were the only person we lost." "So Jean's okay!?" Eren rolled his eyes. "Yeah, horse face is fine. I saw him yesterday." Marco's head tilted. "How is that possible?" "He didn't go to the Military Police, he joined the Survey Corps with everyone else."

A big smile spread over Freckled Jesus' face. "That's good..."

"We need to figure out what to do with you."Levi said plainly. "What should we do?"Eren asked. "We can't just go to the court..." Suddenly Commander Erwin walked over to see what was happening. "Where's the titan? I was informed you'd caught one."he said in a firm yet kind voice.

"Turned out to be a titan shifter. His name is Marco."Levi answered casually. "Oh? What's your full name?" "Marco Bodt! Um...Sir..."he mumbled bashfully. The Commander chuckled. "If you wouldn't mind joining the Survey Corps I'll take care of everything else." Marco was about to tell him how he wanted to join the Military Police when Erwin added,"We could really use your strength. Your powers combined with Eren's could help us retake Wall Maria."

Marco smiled. "Yes, I will join the Survey Corps."


End file.
